


Never More Damaging Have I Encountered You

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Couch Sex, F/F, Humor, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Astrid's relationship with Niska's sofa.





	

The first night, Astrid didn’t have a problem with it. Although a bed would’ve given them more room to move and stretch out, in a way it was cosy as they were forced to be close to each other. The sofa, at least, was better than a nightclub bathroom.

She didn’t know anything about Niska, and Niska didn’t know anything about her, but at the club Astrid had felt they’d had a connection, and as she covered Niska with her body and thrust into her, she watched Niska’s closed eyes and open mouth and knew she was right.

Niska returned the favour, and Astrid clutched at the woman on top of her, feeling her sweaty skin stick to the couch. Once Astrid had come, she lay, panting, with Niska pressed on top of her. When Niska asked her to stay, she blinked.

“Are you sure?” she checked, stroking Niska’s damp red hair.

“Yes.”

They fell asleep like that.

Astrid woke in the morning with a crick in her neck. “Yeah, you need a bed,” she called out to Niska, who must’ve gone into the kitchen. A sofa was fine to fuck on, but not for two people to sleep on.

At work that evening, Astrid was still massaging her neck and shoulders. If she was going to sleep on that couch again, Niska could provide the remedial massage.

* * *

Astrid lived with two flatmates, at least one of whom was always there at night, so she never invited Niska back to hers. Niska understood; in fact, Astrid suspected Niska was more comfortable in her own space. This, however, meant that on the nights she spent with Niska, she was doomed to sleep on that dreaded couch.

Astrid was clever, though. A week into their whatever-this-was, she arrived at Niska’s late at night and convinced Niska she didn’t need to sleep. She was very sore and needed lots of coffee afterwards, but it had been a pleasurable way to solve the problem.

* * *

Astrid was grabbing her clothes off the floor one morning when the sofa caused her the most pain. She wasn’t sure how, but she accidentally kicked the leg of the sofa. Her toe exploded with a pain that flowed up her leg and through her whole body, causing her to yell in agony.

Niska burst into the room from the kitchen, looking poised to rip someone apart. Astrid, sitting on the damn couch and cradling her foot, glanced up with a calm gaze.

“You can relax,” she said, amused.

“Are you alright? I heard your scream.”

“I’m fine,” Astrid replied, though there were tears in her eyes. “I just stubbed my toe. On your stupid couch. If you’re going to kill anything,” she added, referring to the look in Niska’s wild eyes, “kill this.” She poked the upholstery.

Niska settled somewhat. “I thought something terrible had happened.”

“No,” Astrid laughed, gripping her toe. “I’ll be okay in a minute.”

“Good.”

Astrid smiled at Niska’s relief. Niska’s facial expressions were very slight, very subtle, but she’d learnt to read them and not expect Niska to be obvious about her feelings.

“I have to go to work,” said Astrid. “See you tonight?”

That night, Niska told her she’d ordered a bed.

* * *

Astrid helped Niska get rid of the couch. She smiled with smug satisfaction as she bade farewell to the awful thing on which she’d experienced both great pain and great pleasure.

The furniture synths delivered the bed, leaving the box in Niska’s living room for them to assemble. Niska did most of the work, but Astrid stepped in to help as needed, and it wasn’t long before there was a double bed set up in Niska’s room. Astrid helped Niska put on the sheets.

They stood back to admire their handiwork.

“I believe,” said Niska, “it would be appropriate to christen the bed now.”

Afterwards, as she and Niska lay sated between the crumpled sheets, Astrid thought this had been their best and most comfortable fuck yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Person A hearing an unfamiliar, unsettling sound in the other room that instantly tightens their chest–Person B’s scream of pain. After running into the room that B was in, Person A finds that Person B stubbed their toe.” (Source: otpdisaster)


End file.
